


Dear Diary

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Very Secret Diary
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek precisa arrumar muitas coisas em sua casa e entre papéis ele encontra uma espécie de diário que Stiles manteve ao longo de anos. Dividido entre a curiosidade e o respeito pela privacidade dele, ele abre o caderno e lê a primeira página e acaba se perdendo nas palavras e nas lembranças que elas evocam de toda uma vida juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> * Faz muito tempo que não posto nada, mas porque estou envolvida até o pescoço com o término do meu livro. Ainda assim, essa ideia me veio a mente e se eu não a colocasse no papel, acho que me sufocaria.  
> * Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.  
> * Isso não foi betado, todos os erros são meus!  
> * Comentários são bem vindos para que eu saiba que não perdi a mão com as fics e, principalmente, com o universo Sterek.

O relógio bateu duas da tarde quando Derek terminou de lacrar a última caixa. Havia levado menos tempo do que imaginou quando começou a arrumação, mas surpreendentemente Stiles havia se tornado mais organizado ao passar dos anos. Era como se ao organizar os pensamentos ele também se organizava por fora.

Derek puxou uma caneta hidrográfica e marcou sobre a tampa da caixa “roupas de inverno” e colocou junto das outras sete caixas que já havia empilhado num canto do quarto. Agora só faltava mexer na mesa de trabalho, ver os documentos que poderiam ser jogado fora e os que ainda precisavam ser guardados.

Respirou fundo, desanimado com todas as letras miúdas que teria que ler ainda naquela tarde. Balançou a cabeça e abriu a primeira gaveta, puxando uma pasta de couro que continha as notas ficais de tudo o que compraram. Seu desânimo aumentou quando percebeu que Stiles havia guardado até mesmo as notas fiscais dos livros e DVDs que havia comprado desde antes de se conhecerem. Algumas dessas coisas nem estavam mais com eles, haviam sido dados de presentes, perdidos nas duas mudanças de casa, passados para as crianças de Aisha ou para os meninos de Malia.

O lobisomem levantou da cadeira e buscou mais um saco de lixo, onde foi despejando todos os papéis que ia rasgando a medida que decretava sua inutilidade. Quase uma hora depois e duas gavetas arrumadas é que um objeto chamou sua atenção.

Era um caderno grande, de capa revestida com um tecido escuro se em nenhuma inscrição sobre ele. Devia ter pelo menos umas 400 páginas e Derek podia jurar que nunca tinha visto aquele caderno em sua casa antes. A lateral das páginas já estava amarelada pelo tempo e ele se perguntou se poderia ser outro grimório ou alguma obra sobrenatural que Stiles vinha trabalhando recentemente.

Curioso, abriu o caderno e reconheceu a caligrafia inclinada para a direita, corrida, com as letras miúdas e algumas vezes juntas demais, como se os pensamentos de Stiles fossem rápidos demais para seus dedos acompanharem na escrita. E no topo da primeira página, ele notou, havia uma data: agosto de 2011. Praticamente quarenta anos atrás. Ele continuou a ler.

_Não sei como fazer isso. Moreell me deu esse caderno para auxiliar na terapia, mas tudo o que consigo pensar quando me sento para escrever é que sou uma dessas adolescentes de comédia romântica solitária demais ou egocêntrica demais escrevendo num diário como se registrar meus dias fosse importante para o futuro da humanidade._

_Moreell e Deaton concordam que escrever meus pensamentos vai me manter focado e tirar de mim a perspectiva de um novo surto, de uma nova perda de consciência ou de controle. Sempre que estiver confuso, é só pegar o caderno e ler o que escrevi. Mas já faz dois meses que ganhei isso e só agora senti algum apelo para escrever._

_Chris Argent voltou hoje para a cidade. Passei por ele quando saía do supermercado com meu pai e o vi, pela primeira vez, sem Allison._

_De um jeito que não dá para explicar, nem mesmo aqui._

_Uma mistura estranha de culpa, saudade, medo. E mais que isso, a sensação de que alguma coisa ficou incompleta porque não consegui sentir a morte dela quando aconteceu. Não consegui chorar como Scott e Lydia e Isaac choraram._

_Só hoje percebi o quanto o nogtisune tirou de mim. Mais do que alguns dias de consciência, mais do que um pouco de inocência. Tirou o momento de sentir a perda de uma amiga que eu admirava._

Derek percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo e seus olhos ardiam. Ele folheou as páginas do caderno notando que além dos escritos, algumas traziam desenhos de lobos, do nemeton, de sua tatuagem. Um esboço mal feito da tatuagem que Stiles fez quando entrou na faculdade.

E mesmo não tendo uma constância nas datas em que ele realmente escrevia alguma coisa, aquele caderno era uma espécie de diário. Ele só não conseguia entender como Stiles conseguiu esconder isso dele por tanto tempo. Em 35 anos juntos, ele jamais percebeu ou desconfiou de que aquele diário existia.

Mas agora que o tinha entre as mãos não sabia o que fazer. Não era como se alguém estivesse observando e fosse lhe julgar por querer ler o que seu marido escondeu por tanto tempo.

Jogou o caderno sobre a cama e saiu do quarto, frustrado com o conflito interno entre a vontade de saber o que continham aquelas páginas e o respeito pela privacidade de Stiles.

Foi até a cozinha e preparou um café forte para si. Segurou a caneca sentindo o calor da bebida esquentar seus dedos e olhou pela janela sobre a pia, vendo o quintal bagunçado com os brinquedos das crianças espalhados. Bicicletas, bolas, dois tacos de lacrosse. O pneu pendurado numa corda na árvore que também abrigava a casinha que ele fez há alguns anos...

Stiles não tinha motivos para ser infeliz. Não com a vida que levavam, com a família que construíram. Mas e se em algum momento ele falhou como marido? E se, mesmo que em apenas um dia, nessas quase quatro décadas desde que se conheceram, ele havia feito Stiles infeliz?

Derek deixou a caneca dentro da pia e subiu as escadas de novo para o quarto, determinado a descobrir os segredos que Stiles guardava naquele caderno.

Ainda olhou pela janela do quarto antes de começar a ler apenas para se certificar que ninguém chegaria naquele intervalo de tempo. Era bobagem, sabendo que seria capaz de ouvir os passos de qualquer um no caminho para a varanda, repleto das folhas que caíam das duas árvores que tinham no jardim.

Pegou o caderno e abriu novamente, notando que o próximo registro veio três dias depois.

_Estranho que seja mais um encontro com o pai de Allison que me faz escrever novamente? Desta vez não foi nada casual. Não há casualidade em abrir a porta da sua casa e encontrar alguém parado em sua varanda, certo?_

_Não disse nada, ele também não. Por uns bons minutos. Por fim ele suspirou e segurou meu ombro esquerdo e disse:_

_\- Ela estava tentando salvar você, sabia? Ela conseguiu salvar você._

_Só percebi que estava chorando quando ele me abraçou e me disse que estava tudo bem, que ele não me culpava. Por fim, me deu um tapinha nas costas e saiu, me deixando sozinho com meus soluços._

_Não sabia que precisava tanto não só daquelas palavras, mas das lágrimas também. Parece que posso respirar de novo. Hoje a noite, Malia disse que eu parecia mais leve._

_É como me sinto._

Derek passou para a página seguinte forçando-se a engolir os ciúmes que sentiu ao ler o nome da prima ali. Sabia do envolvimento que Stiles teve com ela, sabia de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, de tanta coisa tendo mudado, ainda sentia um gosto amargo quando via qualquer referência a Stiles junto a filha de Peter.

_Quantas vezes ainda vou me decepcionar comigo mesmo?_

Essa era a única frase escrita uma semana depois do encontro com Chris Argent. Não havia mais nada, apenas uma sequencia de rabiscos e desenhos disformes.

_Minha sessão com Moreell hoje foi tensa. Ela me fez analisar tudo o que fiz, consciente. Depois comparou tudo o que o fiz quando não estava “normal”. Ela tinha uma lista. Uma MALDITA lista com todas as merdas que aquele demônio fez usando meu corpo. As pessoas que ele feriu, os jogos emocionais que criou._

_Eu sabia._

_Tudo o que ela mostrou, eu sabia._

_Estava dentro da minha cabeça, porque eu VI tudo acontecer. Eu estava ali, junto dele. Apenas não conseguia controla-lo. Não conseguia impedi-lo._

_Ela não precisava ter me mostrado tudo de novo. Porque cada vez que me vejo sozinho, escuto cada grito que ele provocou e estremeço sentindo a dor com que ele se alimentou querendo escorrer do meu corpo como um suor pegajoso depois de uma noite de febre._

_Falei para ela que não aguentava mais a sensação de ser uma decepção para as pessoas, ela me perguntou de quem eu estava falando. Segundo ela, nem Scott nem meu pai estavam decepcionados comigo._

_Não respondi. Ela balançou a cabeça compreendendo de quem eu falava._

Embaixo desse relato, Stiles havia desenhado a triskelion novamente.

Derek engoliu em seco. Ele não podia estar preocupado em decepcioná-lo, certo? Isso era ridículo! Desde que conheceu Stiles, aquele menino irônico, sarcástico, todo palavras e gestos exagerados, em momento nenhum se sentiu decepcionado. Pelo contrário. A cada dia, cada momento observando a dedicação dele para com os amigos, o jeito abnegado, tudo o que podia sentir por Stiles era uma crescente admiração. Uma admiração que cresceu tanto que virou amor.

_\- Derek!_

_Essa foi a primeira palavra que disse na terapia hoje. E tudo o que Moreell fez foi me perguntar por quê._

_Não sei. Não sei exatamente por que tenho tanto medo assim de que ele se decepcione comigo._

_Na verdade, sei que ele deve ter se decepcionado. Por isso tenho evitado ao máximo estar perto dele. Não quero olhar em seus olhos e ver que ele me colocou na lista de grandes desapontamentos._

_PORRA! Ele teve que matar sua primeira namorada. Seu tio matou sua irmã. Sua outra namorada era uma bruxa psicopata zumbi. E eu... Eu virei um monstro._

_Meu pai e Scott tentam agir naturalmente comigo. Lydia me trata bem. Malia tem me ajudado com essa coisa toda... Ela entende a sensação de perder o controle e prejudicar alguém que se ama._

_Mas sinto que se olhar para Derek, vou desabar. Ele é... Transparente. Acho que essa palavra define. Eu veria o que todos tentam esconder de mim: o medo, a mágoa, o dó. Isso seria difícil de aguentar._

Derek passou a mão sobre as letras escritas com tanta força naquele pedaço de papel que era possível sentir o baixo relevo que elas formaram. Se ele soubesse que era por isso que Stiles o vinha evitando naquela época...

\- Você nunca me decepcionou. Nunca comparei você com os outros. Nunca comparei você com ninguém. – o lobisomem murmurou, passando as folhas adiante até que notou uma data conhecida, seu aniversário.

A primeira vez que ele e Stiles se falaram de verdade depois de toda a tragédia envolvendo o nogtisune.

_Hoje é aniversário do Derek. Nessa altura do campeonato, me sinto estranho pensando em uma coisa tão trivial e mais estranho ainda ao perceber que nosso bando (ou o que sobrou dele) tem planos para isso._

_Planos que envolvem bolo de chocolate, pizza e cerveja. Balões e chapéus ridículos, por cortesia de Peter. Presentes embrulhados e papel colorido. Tudo ideia de Lydia._

_Não sei se ela realmente se preocupa com Derek a ponto de lhe oferecer uma festa de aniversário ou se ela apenas se apegou à primeira oportunidade que encontrou para nos dar um momento normal em nossas vidas._

_Scott tirou Derek de casa e nós montamos tudo. Até Danny veio nos ajudar com o sistema de som. No fim, eu queria uma câmera para registrar a expressão de Derek quando entrou no loft e viu o que fizemos._

_Ninguém gritou surpresa._

_Não precisava no fim das contas._

_Derek não falou a noite inteira. Acho que ele não poderia processar uma palavra sequer, principalmente depois dos abraços e presentes._

_Peter lhe deu um livro “Love for dumbies”. Meio ofensivo, mas eu ri e ele me olhou com sua típica expressão de que quer cortar minha garganta com os dentes. Acho que, afinal, estamos voltando ao normal um com o outro._

_Malia lhe deu uma camiseta e Lydia uma nova jaqueta de couro. Isaac mesmo mandou um cartão da França que nós guardamos até o dia certo para entregar. Scott trouxe um presente que Deaton fez, uma espécie de mandala ou filtro dos sonhos, que vai permitir que ele durma sossegado sem medo de ser atacado enquanto dorme. Depois vou perguntar se existe algo assim para humanos._

_Deixei meu presente para entregar por último, antes de ir embora. Não quero saber a reação dele. Coloquei a caixa em sua mão, dei os parabéns e saí._

_Não que fosse alguma coisa para deixar ele irritado. Era só um porta retrato em forma de árvore. Consegui as fotos de seus pais e suas irmãs nos anuários da escola e coloquei todos lá, inclusive uma foto dele que mostra que nem sempre ele foi tão bonito. Ver Derek Hale meio magrelo e com algumas espinhas melhorou consideravelmente meu humor._

Derek sorriu. O porta retrato hoje ocupava um lugar de destaque no armário da sala. Ao lado de um com a família de Stiles e um novo que tinha as fotos deles, de Aisha, Josh, River e Kalel. Eles estavam olhando para um novo porta retrato que coubesse as fotos dos gêmeos de Aisha e a foto do bebê de River que devia nascer em breve.

\- O primeiro “melhor presente” que você me deu. – Derek murmurou para si mesmo, lembrando todos os presentes que Stiles lhe deu depois disso.

O convite para seu baile de formatura. Abrir sua carta de aceitação em Berkeley, já que o xerife estava viajando e ele não conseguia criar coragem com medo da rejeição. O abraço de despedida quando ele se mudou para o alojamento no campus.

\- Obrigado. – Derek se lembra de dizer isso assim que Stiles deixa o abraço ir.

\- Você me agradece por cada coisa estranha. – Stiles respondeu, subindo no jipe.

\- Só lhe agradeço por fazer as coisas terem sentido.

O diálogo repetia em sua mente enquanto ele relia o trecho sobre o porta retratos. E seu coração acelerou quando leu o trecho seguinte, algum tempo depois de seu aniversário:

_Passei por Derek hoje a caminho da delegacia. Ele me cumprimentou com um daqueles sorrisos que quase não mexem seus lábios, mas que sei serem verdadeiros. E eu me peguei sorrindo ao pensar que ele está feliz._

Derek leu mais algumas páginas em que Stiles conta sobre a escola, a briga com alguns professores, as confusões com os novos membros do time de lacrosse, o namorado novo de Danny. O rompimento de Scott e Kira. Até que parou novamente quando lê Stiles falar sobre sua aplicação para as faculdades.

_Minhas notas são relativamente boas, consegui uma carta de indicação de Deaton, o que parece ser uma coisa boa mesmo ele tendo formado em Medicina Veterinária e eu querendo estudar Antropologia e Ciência Forensi. Mas ainda estou inseguro quanto à minha redação. Minha orientadora me sugeriu que escrevesse algo sobre meu herói. Fiz o rascunho enquanto Finstock fazia alguma analogia entre bolsa de valores e o filme Moulin Rouge._

_Sei que quando se escolhe um herói para falar, grande parte das pessoas busca sua referência em figuras políticas ou esportivas. Alguns ainda vão para a escolha óbvia de falar do pai ou da mãe. Poderia muito bem falar sobre meus pais, como minha mãe foi guerreira ao lutar contra uma doença degenerativa ou ainda como meu pai se viu sozinho para criar um filho com transtorno de déficit de atenção._

_Mas eu só precisei virar minha cabeça para o lado na sala de aula para escolher um herói diferente. Um jovem como eu, que tenho orgulho de dizer que é meu melhor amigo. Scott tem a minha idade, não tem notas boas como as minhas e passa por mais problemas do que eu passei minha vida inteira._

_Cresceu sem o pai, a mãe trabalhando fora o tempo todo, ele trabalhando muito fora da escola. Asmático, sofrendo bullying no time de lacrosse. Apaixonado por uma garota linda, tão linda por dentro e por fora que foi confundida com um anjo e levada para o céu antes da hora._

_Mas não é nada disso que faz Scott ser meu herói. É o jeito que ele sorri, que ele tem esperança, que ele fica do meu lado e não me deixa desistir. O jeito que ele não desistiu de mim quando adoeci há poucos meses._

_É o jeito que ele se doa, sempre tentando fazer a coisa certa. Sempre dando o benefício da dúvida. Sempre pronto a perdoar._

_Heróis deviam fazer coisas impossíveis. Não o meu herói. O único super poder que ele possui é ser amigo, antes de qualquer outra coisa. Velocidade, visão de raio-x, super força, telecinese... Para quê? Nos meus dezessete anos de vida tenho visto que o que as pessoas mais necessitam nesse mundo é amizade. Scott tem isso de sobra._

Derek engoliu a bola na garganta que havia se formado. Ele não tinha lido a redação de Stiles e o rapaz havia se recusado a falar sobre o que tinha escrito. Uma vez, quando Scott insistiu muito ele disse que havia falado sobre a história da circuncisão masculina e ninguém mais tocou no assunto.

A imagem de Stiles chegando em sua casa algum tempo depois, carregando o envelope de Berkeley e pedindo a ele que abrisse e lesse porque ele ia ter um surto de ansiedade, roendo o canto dos dedos até fazer um deles sangrar veio imediatamente a mente do lobisomem e ele sorriu.

Na ocasião, pegou a carta da mão de Stiles e abriu com uma das garras apenas porque sabia que o rapaz gostava de ver como eles poderiam usar suas habilidades de lobisomens para coisas mais úteis que cortar gargantas.

Ele leu a carta inteira e quando chegou na parte em que diziam que estariam muito felizes de ter um jovem tão “brilhante de maneira única” entre seus acadêmicos Stiles simplesmente gritou “yes” e pulou em seu pescoço para um abraço apertado. E ele se lembra que ficou com o cheiro de Stiles grudado em sua camisa por um bom tempo.

Algumas páginas mais para frente, depois que Stiles fala um pouco sobre a mudança, sobre deixar o pai sem supervisão e sobre como a faculdade é estressante e sem tempo para nada, nem mesmo para escrever no diário, Derek está sorrindo de novo. Agora com uma lembrança que não tem nada a ver com eles dois.

_Sei que faz tempo que não passo por aqui. Faz mais de dois meses que não escrevo uma linha sequer. Mas hoje eu precisava de um lugar para gritar._

_Consegui três dias de folga esta semana e resolvi vir para casa, fazer uma surpresa pro meu pai. E quando eu abro a porta da sala o que encontro? Meu pai e Melissa numa situação que poderia ser muito bem enquadrada como atentado ao pudor._

_Não sei quem gritou mais na hora: eu, ele ou ela. Bati a porta atrás de mim e estou aqui escondido no jipe, sem coragem de voltar para minha casa. Acho que vou dormir no Derek hoje._

Aquela noite foi engraçada. Stiles ficou andando de um lado para o outro por mais de dez minutos, sem saber como explicar para Derek o que tinha visto. E quando contou, Derek apenas deu de ombros e disse que já tinha visto os dois no cinema mais de uma vez.

Stiles abriu a boca, parecendo chocado. E quando finalmente falou, parecia ter se esquecido do pai e de Melissa, perguntando a Derek com quem ele andava indo ao cinema. Foi a primeira vez que Derek notou algum ciúme vindo de Stiles.

Ele não respondeu, sabendo que ia deixar o menino se roendo de curiosidade.

Nos dias que se seguiram, o xerife explicou a Stiles que ele e Melissa estavam namorando há um mês e que não tinha dito nada porque esperava dizer pessoalmente e se arrependia de ter “feito isso” com métodos audiovisuais.

_Vou embora mais tranquilo sabendo que meu pai não está sozinho. Ele vai ter Melissa para cuidar dele e ele mesmo vai poder cuidar dela. Scott agora tem uma namorada nova, Elisie. Peter e Malia estão mais unidos e ela me escreveu contando que finalmente conseguiu chama-lo de pai. Chris voltou para a França para ajudar Isaac com algumas coisas. Kira voltou para o Japão com a família. Todos muito bem acompanhados. Acho que apenas Derek e eu continuamos sozinhos._

_Talvez um dia a gente dê um jeito nessa situação._

Eles deram um jeito. Derek sorri e começa a folhear as páginas querendo ver se Stiles escreveu algo sobre o primeiro beijo deles, após a ação de graças naquele ano. Não foi preciso muito para encontrar o que estava procurando.

_Está frio pra caralho e eu estou sentado no parapeito da minha janela segurando um pedaço de osso. Acho que estou quase atingindo o nível Peter Hale de creepiness._

_Quer dizer, o osso que está na minha mão é do peru do jantar de hoje, mas ainda assim..._

_O jantar hoje foi perfeito. Comemoramos na casa de Scott e Melissa parecia radiante. Era nossa primeira reunião de família e Scott e eu nos comportamos dignamente como dois adolescentes retardados que finalmente se tornaram irmãos._

_Derek estava lá também. Esse osso é dele._

_Não, não dele “dele” mesmo._

_Depois que comemos tudo o que podíamos e mais um pouco para celebrar o pecado da gula que hoje em dia é o único objetivo desse feriado, todo mundo foi para a sala assistir ao desfile e ficar sonolento. Menos eu._

_Achei o osso conhecido como “jogo” e fiquei cutucando todo mundo para brincar comigo. Ninguém me levou a sério. E acho que meu pai estava feliz demais com a situação para se lembrar que a brincadeira de fazer um desejo era uma tradição quando minha mãe estava viva._

_Quando ele recusou, acho que meu suspiro resignado foi alto demais porque Derek me olhou com uma cara engraçada e se sentou do meu lado, dizendo que brincaria comigo. Tentei explicar como funcionava a coisa toda, mas pelo visto lobisomens também brincam com o osso do peru antes de disputar para ver quem vai roer o quê._

_Fiz meu pedido, esperei ele acenar para confirmar que tinha feito o dele e nós puxamos as partes, acho que força conta um pouco, já que ele ficou com a parte maior e, obviamente, ganhou a brincadeira._

_Passei a próxima meia hora incomodando ele, cutucando sua barriga com a minha parte do osso, querendo saber o que ele tinha pedido. Até contei que meu pedido foi para passar o ano novo em algum lugar quente e sem neve. Mas ele não me disse._

_O resto do dia foi gasto com conversas bobas e minha insistência em tocar no assunto e perguntar de novo o que ele tinha desejado. Foi quando ele disse que iria embora sem me dizer nada que eu pulei da cadeira e comecei a falar sem parar em sua cabeça, andando atrás dele enquanto ele buscava o casaco, enquanto Melissa arrumava algumas vasilhas com um pouco do que sobrou de comida para que ele levasse para casa e até chegar a porta. Mas em vez de batê-la na minha cara como imaginei que ele faria, ele me beijou._

_Do nada._

_Ele se virou e me beijou._

_E ainda falou que era isso que ele tinha pedido._

_Está frio pra cacete. Meus dedos estão meio dormentes e meu rosto deve estar vermelho com o frio que entra pela janela. Mas ainda sinto o calor na minha boca quando lembro do beijo e borboletas agitando meu estômago._

Derek também sentia as borboletas em seu estômago. Trinta e cinco anos juntos e seu primeiro beijo ainda lhe dava frio na barriga e palpitações. Talvez a lembrança da coragem de beijar Stiles na frente de todo mundo, mesmo que a maioria estivesse sonolenta demais para perceber. Talvez o medo que sentiu na hora em ser rejeitado. Talvez apenas a sensação de pensar que tudo o que tinha agora era fruto daquele momento...

Eles ficaram quase dois meses sem se falar. E Stiles quase dois meses sem escrever. Nas páginas seguintes havia uma foto dele vestido com algum tipo de uniforme dourado, com as pernas de fora, cabelo arrepiado e óculos modelo aviador. Embaixo da foto apenas a legenda: _Halloween na fraternidade – Steve, meu melhor amigo na faculdade, me deu essa foto hoje._

Mais para frente, outra foto, agora do xerife e Melissa perto da árvore de Natal. Ela esticava a mão para frente exibindo um anel com um brilhante em cima e os dizeres embaixo:

_Santa Claus me deu uma nova mãe de presente. Melissa e meu pai vão se casar no dia dos namorados!_

Finalmente a data que Derek mais queria ler não estava no caderno. Stiles pulou o dia 31 de dezembro daquele ano e o lobisomem chegou a sentir uma pontada de dor no coração, mas logo percebeu o motivo. Era óbvio que Stiles não teria escrito nada no dia 31. No dia 1º de janeiro, no entanto, ele escreveu muito.

_Até agora não acredito que dirigi quase quatro horas para chegar aqui em Beacon Hills. Foi loucura abandonar a festa no meio, sair sem falar nada pro meu pai ou mesmo pra Scott ou Steve. Mas não consigo me arrepender de ter feito isso._

_Estava tudo lindo na casa de praia que alugamos em Santa Mônica, Lydia caprichou na decoração tudo em prata e dourado para começarmos o ano com muita luz e fartura. A comida estava ótima, o som perfeito, muita bebida. Mas faltava alguma coisa._

_Fiquei o dia 30 todo me sentindo inquieto e ontem não foi diferente. Depois que o sol se pôs e tudo começou a ficar frio demais eu percebi o que faltava. Ou melhor, quem faltava._

_Derek desistiu da viagem com a gente um dia antes. Ele estava gripado._

_Aparentemente, lobisomens se regeneram de um tiro no meio do peito, mas o vírus da gripe é algo com o qual eles não podem lidar._

_Não neva nunca nessa porra de estado e justo ontem, quando eu precisava de toda a velocidade e boa vontade do meu jipe, começou a nevar. Queria bater a testa no volante quando percebi que não poderia correr tanto quanto eu queria._

_Bom, pelo menos não existem tantos imbecis feito eu que resolvem ter um surto de romantismo em plena véspera de ano novo. Os mais inteligentes fazem isso no natal e garantem a companhia para a virada do ano._

_Se não bastasse a neve, a imprudência de dirigir um jipe “experiente” depois de beber umas três cervejas e o pneu que furou no meio do caminho, ainda me perdi. Dentro de uma cidade minúscula como Beacon Hills, eu consegui me perder._

_Derek se mudou do loft há algumas semanas, quando eu ainda estava na faculdade e não pude vir ajudar. Sabia o endereço, o ponto de referência, mas achar o prédio não foi fácil._

_Estacionei quase uma quadra de distância e corri, olhando para o relógio. Só mais cinco minutos e já vai ser meia noite. Tentei correr mais rápido, mas toda minha destreza só me fez escorregar e cair, molhando minhas roupas na neve derretida na calçada._

_O porteiro tinha uma lista com pessoas autorizadas a subir e meu nome estava nela. E apesar do olhar crítico que ele me deu ao notar o estado das minhas roupas, logo eu estava no elevador, apertando o número sete e pensando o quanto era estranho que Derek morasse num prédio com porteiro, elevador e plantas ornamentais no corredor._

_Toquei a campainha e respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração. Ouvi os fogos de artifício estourarem ao longe, indicando a chegada do ano novo no momento que Derek abriu a porta. E antes que ele pudesse me perguntar o que estava fazendo ali, joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e o beijei._

_Até ficar sem fôlego e começar a rir._

_\- Feliz Ano Novo! – disse para ele._

_E ele me beijou de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez._

_Agora estou aqui, sentado numa poltrona de couro escuro que ele tem no quarto, ao lado de um abajur grande, escrevendo. O apartamento é quente e aconchegante, mas não dispensei a chance de me envolver num dos moletons imensos que Derek tem guardado em seu armário e que só usa em casa._

_Não sei onde estão minhas roupas e não faço a menor questão de saber. Liguei para meu pai hoje de manhã e ele me disse para não sair de casa porque uma nevasca feia caiu ontem a noite e nossos carros não são equipados com pneus de neve._

_É quase meio dia e Derek ainda está dormindo, abraçado com o travesseiro que eu usei a noite._

_Penso no conselho que meu pai me deu, sobre não sair de casa. Quem sou eu para desobedecer?_

Stiles praticamente não saiu da casa de Derek mais depois disso. Ele tinha voltado para a faculdade, é óbvio. Mas com a presença constante de Melissa em sua casa, arrumando as coisas para o casamento e fazendo as mudanças que ela queria na cozinha e em alguns quartos, ele não se sentia muito a vontade. Mesmo que a mãe de Scott tenha tido a delicadeza de não remover nenhuma foto de Cláudia das paredes ou dos porta retratos espalhados pela casa, ainda assim, Stiles sempre dizia que se sentia como um intruso.

Derek não iria reclamar de tê-lo por perto, bagunçando seus livros, suas roupas, seus lençóis.

Pelas datas que o lobisomem lia no alto das páginas, ele reparou que Stiles se desapegou do diário aos poucos. As sessões com Moreell, feitas a cada dois meses e depois seis meses, quase não eram registradas mais. Apenas quando algo realmente significativo acontecia é que ele parava para escrever. Como o relato de sua graduação na faculdade.

_Não ia escrever sobre hoje. Já havia decidido. Antropologicamente falando, o rito de passagem só tem validade na vida do ser humano se ele tem o objetivo de marcar uma mudança brusca na vida. Minha vida não vai mudar com a colação de grau._

_Sim, agora sou um antropólogo e um cientista forensi. Mas vou continuar vindo a Berkeley uma vez por semana por causa do meu mestrado em Psicologia do Comportamento Criminal._

_Vou continuar meu trabalho em Beacon Hills como analista da promotoria, avaliando perfis de criminosos e evidências encontradas pela perícia como fiz esse último semestre._

_A festa promovida pela reitoria foi divertida como todas as festas promovidas por “figuras de autoridades”, pouca bebida, poucos problemas._

_Mas foi o que aconteceu quando cheguei em casa é que me faz escrever hoje. Nada de festa surpresa, nada de comemoração com os amigos ou com meu pai e minha madrasta. Derek só pediu uma pizza, tinha algumas cervejas na geladeira e nós nos sentamos no tapete da sala, assistindo The Voice._

_Já estava quase cochilando, recostado em seu ombro, quando ele sussurrou para mim:_

_\- Casa comigo?_

_De todas as vezes que imaginei esse pedido acontecendo, me via em alguma situação extrema, de perigo ou de euforia, e eu gritaria sim e faria um escândalo. Mas Derek me surpreendeu, escolhendo um momento totalmente preguiçoso para me propor. Sorri, ainda com sono e disse sim. Confesso que na hora pensei que ele estava brincando, já que falsas propostas de casamento já haviam acontecido antes, depois de uma noite de muito sexo ou quando eu tinha paciência para cozinhar alguma coisa que ele gosta muito._

_Mas desta vez foi real._

_Ele tirou dois anéis do bolso da calça jeans. Não estavam dentro de uma caixinha de veludo, só amarrados com uma fita. Desamarrou os dois e colocou um na minha mão direita, me passando o outro para colocar na mão dele._

_O que aconteceu depois é censurado. Não vou transcrever nossas façanhas sexuais nesse caderno._

_Derek agora está dormindo e é engraçado perceber que estou aqui escrevendo, sentado na poltrona do quarto, do mesmo jeito que estava quando escrevi sobre nossa primeira noite juntos._

_Nossas alianças são lindas. Feitas de ouro, bem tradicional, com nossos nomes na parte interna e uma triskelion gravada por cima. E mesmo sentindo o peso do pequeno objeto em meu dedo, é a mão de Derek que eu gosto de ver exibindo aquele anel._

_Tirei uma foto com o celular de nossas mãos juntas e mandei para Scott, Malia, Lydia, meu pai, Danny, Steve e Peter com a mensagem VOU ME CASAR COM DEREK HALE._

_Não me importei em esperar as respostas. Nada que ninguém possa falar vai ser mais importante do que a felicidade que estou sentindo._

Derek olhou sua mão esquerda onde a aliança repousava. Agora com a triskelion coberta por ouro branco para marcar os 25 anos de casados que eles completaram já há algum tempo. Ele realmente tinha pensado em fazer uma cena para pedir Stiles em casamento. Mas nada na vida deles aconteceu como planejado.

Não havia planejado se apaixonar por ele, não havia planejado beijá-lo no dia de ação de graças e nem mesmo passar o ano novo com ele. Não houve pedido de namoro, nem conversa com o xerife, nem explicações para ninguém. Eles simplesmente ficaram juntos e ninguém achou estranho.

Ok, houve Malia. Ela e Stiles chegaram a ficar junto por um tempo em seu último ano na escola e Derek não conseguia se sentir a vontade perto dela. Malia tinha sido a primeira pessoa com quem Stiles foi para a cama e isso devia marcar a vida de um rapaz, certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou sua leitura, vendo como Stiles marcou alguns momentos apenas com fotografias, algumas até mesmo antigas. O casamento do xerife com a mãe de Scott, três anos depois que ele e Stiles começaram a namorar. A inauguração da livraria que ele e Derek montaram no centro de Beacon Hills, um anos após a formatura de Stiles. O noivado de Scott e Elisie. O noivado de Danny. Um recorte de revista com a notícia sobre a indicação de Lydia para receber a Medalha Fields.

E depois muitas fotos do casamento deles. Não as fotos do álbum, mas feitas com as câmeras e celulares dos amigos. Fotos que ele imprimiu do Instagram de alguém. Scott fez a cerimônia e parecia mais nervoso que os dois. Isaac veio da França para celebrar com eles. O xerife se esforçando para não chorar. Stiles emocionado diante do memorial que fizeram para sua mãe sem que ele soubesse. E ele mesmo chorando igual uma criança quando Cora chegou, sem avisar.

Eles passaram a lua de mel na Romênia, porque Stiles achava que não tinha nada mais perfeito do que levar um lobisomem para a terra natal dos vampiros. De lá, só um cartão postal colado no caderno. As fotos estavam espalhadas mesmo pelas paredes da casa.

Derek não sabia exatamente quanto tempo passou olhando as fotos, mas teve que resistir ao impulso de pegar seu álbum de casamento se quisesse terminar de ler o diário antes que alguém aparecesse.

_Começamos a reformar a casa Hale esta tarde. Acho que era tudo o que faltava para Derek se libertar do passado. A empreiteira que contratamos pediu oito meses para entregar a obra pronta. O mais complicado vai ser reforçar os alicerces que podem ter sido danificados com o fogo. Não tem problema. Nós podemos esperar._

O lobisomem leu aquela passagem lembrando-se de todas as vezes que eles haviam discutido sobre a possibilidade de arrumar a casa e se mudarem para lá.

Ele gostava do apartamento onde começaram a vida, mas era um espaço pequeno. Na verdade, Derek nunca imaginou ter uma família novamente, por isso o apartamento era perfeito na época em que o alugou.

Mas quando Stiles veio, trouxe vida demais consigo para caber num espaço com apenas dois quartos. E logo veio também seu tio visitando com frequência, Steve, amigo de Stiles, com a namorada. Scott com a noiva e a filha. Lydia e algum namorado eventual. Cora e Isaac agora vinham para o Natal e tudo parecia sufocante.

_A casa que me deu pesadelos por anos é hoje a casa dos meus sonhos. De sonhos que eu não sabia que tinha. Trouxemos a primeira parte da mudança e mesmo nossas roupas tendo ficado quase todas no apartamento ainda, fiz questão de trazer a cama._

_Vai ser a primeira noite que vamos passar aqui e eu estou nervoso. Ansioso, melhor dizendo._

_Não vejo a hora de deixar essa casa com o nosso cheiro e não com esse cheiro de tinta fresca. Assar biscoitos e tortas de maçã (congeladas, porque culinária não é meu forte). O desodorante que Derek usa. Minha loção pós barba. O cheiro do nosso suor misturado..._

Eles tinham conseguido mudar o cheiro da casa. Agora ela cheirava como família, como aquele lugar em que todo mundo se reúne nos fins de semana para um churrasco, durante a semana para assistir aos jogos de basquete ou de baseball.

Era o quintal da casa deles em que as festas de aniversário eram feitas. Era a varanda da casa deles, a mais enfeitada para o Halloween. E era ao lado da lareira que eles tinham na sala que a árvore de Natal era montada com enfeites e fotos de todos do bando.

Apesar de tantas alegrias na casa, o próximo relato de Stiles não foi muito feliz.

_Scott se atrasou hoje para o jantar. Duas vezes por mês vamos todos jantar com nossos pais e esta foi a primeira vez que ele se atrasou e quando chegou, estava arrasado. Foi a primeira vez também, nesses seis anos que ele trabalha como paramédico que o vi tão abalado após um chamado._

_Houve um acidente na interestadual logo após o almoço. Dois carros, um ônibus escolar e uma cegonheira estavam envolvidos. O motorista da cegonheira, e dos carros morreram na hora. No ônibus escolar algumas crianças ficaram feridas. Mas um dos carros deu mais trabalho, pois havia quatro crianças presas nas ferragens._

_\- Eles viram seus pais morrerem._

_Foi tudo o que Scott conseguia falar quando chegou._

_As crianças foram levadas para o hospital, com ferimentos sérios. O mais velho rompeu o baço e os outros tiveram escoriações, corte e algumas fraturas. Duas meninas e dois meninos._

_Ninguém comeu hoje a noite._

Derek se lembrava desse dia muito bem. Melissa correu para o hospital para ver se podia ajudar e o xerife foi para delegacia tentar cooperar na busca de parentes das crianças.

Não havia ninguém mais na família. O pai era um imigrante mexicano e a mãe, uma canadense que havia perdido os pais ainda na adolescência, tendo sido criada pela avó materna que faleceu quatro anos antes.

As crianças passaram quase um mês no hospital e quando tiveram alta, foram encaminhadas para um orfanato.

_Eles não precisam de um orfanato. Eles não precisam ser jogados num prédio cheio de outras crianças e vazio de esperança. Eles acabaram de ver os pais morrendo num acidente e o que o serviço social faz? Faz de conta que isso não abala a vida de uma pessoa._

_Eu vi minha mãe morrer. Aos poucos, dia após dia, perdendo a consciência até que não sobrou mais nada. Eu tive tempo de me preparar, de dizer adeus e de sentir um pouco de alívio quando ela partiu._

_Eles não._

_A família deles simplesmente partiu ao meio e, na melhor das hipóteses, vai esfarelar aos poucos a medida que os mais novos forem adotados e o mais velho fique para trás._

Então era isso que fez Stiles ficar tão agressivo nos dias que se seguiram ao acidente. Derek não fazia ideia que a situação das crianças tinha abalado tanto seu marido quanto tinha abalado ele próprio.

_Derek passou o jantar sem tocar na comida esta noite. Notei que a toda hora ele parecia ranger os dentes, como se fosse lua cheia e ele estivesse se contendo para não se transformar._

_Achei melhor não pressioná-lo. Aprendi ao longo desses anos que cedo ou tarde ele vai acabar me contando o que o incomoda._

_Descobri pouco antes dele ir para o banho._

_\- Fiz algo que não devia hoje._

_\- Você me traiu?_

_\- Está maluco?_

_\- Então, não sei o que pode ser._

_\- Inscrevi nossos nomes como lar provisório para as crianças Herrera._

_Nunca senti tanto amor pelo meu marido como naquele momento._

Derek não evitou o sorriso ao lembrar do beijo que Stiles lhe deu depois que ele contou o que tinha feito. O olhar aliviado do marido. Ele não sabia como Stiles ia reagir ao saber que em breve teriam quatro crianças em casa. Quatro crianças que ainda dependeriam de suporte médico e psicológico depois do que tinham passado.

Mas pelo menos ele teria certeza que eles teriam a chance de se recuperar melhor do que em um orfanato.

_As crianças chegaram hoje, após o almoço. Nós arrumamos os quartos separando os dois meninos das duas meninas. Kalel é o mais velho e tem 8 anos. Depois vem Aisha, com 6 e River com 3. Por fim, Josh, com quase dois anos e os olhos mais expressivos que já vi na vida._

_Eles falam pouco, mas parecem aliviados por terem saído do orfanato. Kalel gostou da minha coleção de quadrinhos e Aisha está agora vendo desenhos no netflix com River. Josh acabou de dormir, depois de uma mamadeira._

_Amanhã vamos ter que comprar brinquedos para essas crianças._

Eles compraram brinquedos, livros, roupas, guloseimas. Nos outros dias pediram pizza. Fizeram bolo. Exploraram a reserva ao redor da casa. As crianças começaram a sorrir e a falar mais e logo silêncio era algo que não existia na casa Hale nem mesmo a noite.

_Hoje a assistente social nos procurou. Existe uma família disposta a ficar com Josh. Não respondi nada para ela na hora e nem Derek o fez. Ele apenas abraçou o menino que estava em seu colo, tentando a todo custo pegar suas sobrancelhas, e saiu da sala._

_Acompanhei a assistente até a porta. Logo que ela saiu, Derek voltou vestido elegantemente, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu também._

_Sorri pensando que sabia exatamente o que ele ia fazer e horas mais tarde me orgulhei de pensar o quanto conheço meu marido. Ele voltou com o pedido de guarda provisória das crianças e a solicitação de adoção definitiva._

Não foi tão fácil assim conseguir a guarda definitiva das crianças. A família que queria ficar com Josh criou problemas, usou a homossexualidade deles como argumento para impedir o processo, mas depois de algum tempo e muita competência de seus advogados, eles finalmente conseguiram ficar com os quatro.

Todo o crescimento das crianças foi registrado também com fotos, com desenhos que eles fizeram de todos eles juntos. A única inscrição no diário sobre a vida com as crianças foi a que veio a seguir:

_Kalel chamou Derek de pai hoje a tarde._

Não era preciso mais nenhuma palavra escrita. Todos eles saberiam contar aquele momento pelo resto de suas vidas. Por ser o mais velho, Kalel foi o mais resistente ao aceitar que tinha novos pais agora.

Stiles havia falado com eles, contando que não queriam substituir Carlos e Sandra, os pais biológicos, na vida deles. Josh, por ser o mais novo, foi o primeiro a chama-los de pai e papai. Logo River e Aisha também estavam fazendo isso. Apenas Kalel permaneciam chamando-os pelos nomes.

Até aquela tarde em que eles estavam aproveitando o calor para jogar basquete no quintal e Kalel driblou Stiles antes de marcar e gritou, feliz, para Derek que os assistia da varanda:

\- Viu essa, pai?

\- Foi perfeita, campeão!

Derek respondeu do jeito que seu pai costumava fazer quando o via treinando. Nem ele e nem Stiles falaram nada sobre a mudança de comportamento de Kalel e depois disso o rapazinho passou a chama-los do mesmo modo que os irmãos faziam.

Era uma das memórias domésticas que Derek mais amava e uma das que mais fazia seu coração se aquecer. Ele virou a página do diário e seu sorriso morreu um pouco com a data que vinha registrada e o fato de o papel ter algumas marcas levemente enrugadas, onde ele sabia que as lágrimas de Stiles haviam caído.

_Ele não aguentou._

_Sabia que isso ia acontecer, os médicos me disseram que dois infartos na idade dele não tinha nada de promissor._

_No entanto, não foi a morte dele que mais me doeu. Foi não estar lá quando isso aconteceu. Fiquei com ele o tempo todo desde que foi levado para o hospital. Passei quase 72 horas sem sair da porta da UTI. E ele resolve partir quando eu aceito o conselho de Melissa e vou para casa tomar banho._

_Irônico. Ele não esteve comigo quando minha mãe morreu. E eu não estive com ele quando ele se foi._

_E agora não sei se me sinto triste pela perda, pela saudade que já sinto, pela tristeza no rosto de Melissa, ou se me sinto feliz e em paz por pensar que agora minha mãe não está mais sozinha._

O velório do xerife foi movimentado. John Stilinski era um homem amado na cidade, admirado. Derek se lembra de estar ao lado de Stiles o tempo todo, observando as pessoas que eles nem sabiam o nome se aproximaram e lamentarem a perda do rapaz. E em momento algum ele percebeu uma mentira sequer nas palavras e condolências que lhes eram dirigidas.

Stiles passou anos sem escrever no diário. Apenas uma colagem ou outra de uma foto, da cópia dos registros das crianças com os nomes deles como pais. Dos boletins de cada um. Até uma cópia do primeiro registro de detenção de Kalel, por discutir com o professor de química, ele colou.

_Kalel e Aisha chegaram emburrados hoje da escola. Alguém pegou no pé deles por terem pais gays._

_Derek queria cortar a garganta de quem fez isso. Com os dentes._

_Kalel apoiaria a ideia. Ele foi o mais entusiasmado quando descobriu que não só Derek era um lobisomem, como Cora, Isaac, Scott e Peter também eram, que Malia virava um coiote e que Lydia é uma banshee._

_Ele pediu a Derek a mordida. Mas já avisei que só permitir depois que ele fizer 18 anos._

_Sobre o bullying a respeito da nossa sexualidade, nem eu e nem Derek falamos com eles a respeito. Isaac, que está de férias aqui, pediu para conversar com eles. Mais tarde Derek me contou o pouco que ouviu, Isaac falando que seus pais eram héteros e o que ele sofreu nas mãos de seu pai. Disse para os dois que ele queria ter tido a chance de ter pais como nós._

_Amanhã vou fazer uma torta de mirtilo para ele._

Os meninos não tiveram mais problemas com isso depois dessa conversa. E se os mais novos tiveram algum problema, os mais velhos ajudaram a resolver sem deixar que eles soubessem.

Stiles seguiu com as colagens depois disso. As cartas de aceitação dos filhos na faculdade e as fotos do noivado de Aisha. A entrada de Kalel no programa espacial da Nasa e uma foto de River na Antártida fazendo uma de suas pesquisas sobre biologia marinha. E Josh jogando futebol americano para falso desgosto dos pais que insistiam no basquete e no lacrosse.

_Aisha me disse que vou ser avô. Passei a noite falando para Derek que ele agora era o lobo mau que comeria a vovozinha._

Derek gargalhou ao ler aquilo. Um som estranho para seus ouvidos acostumados ao silêncio de uma tarde inteira sozinho. Mas ele não esquecia as expressões sacanas de Stiles sempre que dizia aquilo. Não foi só uma tarde, foram dias e dias... E só piorou quando os gêmeos de Aisha nasceram. Claudia e Talia, ela fez questão de nomear as meninas com os nomes das bisavós.

O lobisomem olhou pela janela do quarto mais uma vez vendo a casa na árvore que havia feito para os filhos e pensou que era hora de reforçar as estruturas para as netas. Ainda mais sabendo que viria mais um por aí. O filho de River, Carlos como o avô biológico, nasceria no meio do inverno.

Ele ainda viu mais algumas fotos coladas de Stiles com as gêmeas no colo, dele mesmo trocando as fraldas de uma delas e embaixo dessa foto Stiles escreveu: _ele só melhora com o tempo._

Mais adiante tinha o convite de aniversário de 1 ano das meninas e uma foto delas completamente sujas de bolo de chocolate. E depois disso, mais escritos. Linhas que Derek não precisava ler, mas não conseguiu evitar.

_O médico disse hoje que é estágio 3. Ainda existe alguma chance do tratamento dar certo, mas depois de tudo o que vivi nessa vida, não sei se tenho tantas esperanças._

Derek engoliu em seco.

_Contei para Derek sobre o diagnóstico. Foi nossa primeira briga em 30 anos de casado. Ele me ofereceu a mordida e eu recusei. Nós discutimos, ele chorou, eu chorei, ele me implorou para aceitar._

_Não quero._

_Pensei nisso quando jovem. Mas agora já não faz mais sentido. Quero ter a chance de morrer humano como fui todo esse tempo._

Derek folheou o diário até o final, mas não havia mais nada escrito. Aquele último registro tinha sido há quase sete meses. Ele fechou o caderno e apertou o objeto entre os dedos, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

O barulho da porta da frente se abrindo chamou sua atenção e logo ele identificou o par de pezinhos ligeiros que subiam a escada correndo.

\- Vô! – Claudia e Talia pularam sobre ele no exato instante em que ele colocou o caderno sob seu travesseiro.

\- Princesas! – ele respondeu, abraçando as duas e as erguendo no ar, sentindo-se menos angustiado ao ouvir o som da risada das duas.

Aisha entrou no quarto logo depois com um sorriso cansado e ficou observando eles brincarem um pouco até que chamou:

\- Pai? Eles estão aqui embaixo. Está tudo pronto?

Derek levantou os olhos para a filha e depois olhou para as caixas arrumadas no canto do quarto. Apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e voltou sua atenção para as netas.

Logo dois rapazes subiram, chamados por Aisha, e começaram a carregar todas as caixas para baixo. Quando não sobrou mais nada, um deles agradeceu e se dirigiu para o carro, deixando a propriedade dos Hale para trás.

\- Quer vir jantar com a gente hoje? – Aisha perguntou, enquanto passava a ponta do indicador pelas sobrancelhas de Derek, um gesto copiado de Josh que costumava fazer isso quando criança sempre que estava com sono – Vamos comer no Marino hoje.

\- Dispenso o jantar. – ele respondeu com um sorriso triste, pensando que era o restaurante preferido de Stiles – Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer e preciso passar na livraria para fechar o caixa.

\- Você pedia pegar uma folga, não acha? Visitar Tia Cora, Tio Isaac?

\- Vou pensar nisso!

Ele deu um beijo na testa da filha e rosnou na barriga das netas fazendo as meninas gritarem empolgadas. Saiu com elas pela varanda, mas entrou em seu carro e tomou um rumo diferente delas, seguindo para a loja.

Dispensou a funcionária meia hora mais cedo e fechou o caixa sozinho. Já ia sair do local quando notou os artigos de papelaria que vendiam e pegou um caderno grande, de capa dura e uma caneta nova.

Parou na primeira lanchonete que encontrou, pediu um sanduíche para viagem e logo estava novamente em casa, pensando o quanto tudo parecia espaçoso demais, silencioso demais, triste demais.

Comeu o sanduíche assistindo ao telejornal, como sempre fazia. Limpou a cozinha, deu comida para os cachorros e leite para o gato. Tomou seu banho e foi para cama, acendendo a luz do abajur na mesa de cabeceira, olhando o lado vazio da cama.

Colocou o diário de Stiles sobre o travesseiro e pegou o caderno que tinha levado da loja, abrindo na primeira página e escrevendo:

_Sempre soube que viveria mais que Stiles. Maldição de todo lobisomem que se apaixona por um ser humano. Um ser humano apaixonado demais por sua humanidade para abrir mão dela._

_Arrumei suas roupas hoje. Os livros e DVDs ficaram com as crianças, muitas coisas eles doaram para a biblioteca municipal._

_Faz duas semanas que ele se foi. Duas semanas que mal consigo dormir porque não tenho o som ritmado de seus batimentos cardíacos para me embalar._

_Encontrei um diário que ele fez para suportar o medo de se perder entre as lembranças e pesadelos que o nogtisune lhe provocou por algum tempo. Vou tentar isso também, escrever. Para enfrentar o medo de me perder na falta que ele me faz._


End file.
